


21 Things About Kurt and Blaine's Wedding

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because 21 is a thing and we could all use some good old Klaine fluff. Originally posted on Tumblr September 5th 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21 Things About Kurt and Blaine's Wedding

1\. Puck borrowed a camera from a newly-graduated Artie and insisted on taking the wedding photos. When asked why, he replied, “I take credit for all of this since I was the one who told you to go spy on the Garglers ("Warblers!” Kurt corrects him) and if I hadn’t, we wouldn’t even be here. So I’m taking the damn photos.“ 

2\. To make it fair, they decided to have one Best Man and one Maid of Honour each. Kurt chose Rachel and his father; Blaine chose Tina and his brother, Cooper, after a stern warning not to misbehave and not to mention that stupid credit rating commercial from way back when,  _again_.

 

3\. Kurt agonized for weeks over whether to invite David Karofsky to the wedding. In the end, with Blaine’s encouragement, he sent the invite. He didn’t factor in choking on a mouthful of celebratory champagne when he turned up arm-in-arm with Sebastian Smythe.

4\. They chose ‘Teenage Dream’ as their first-dance song. They wouldn’t tell anyone why; it was something they’d rather keep private. 

5\. When the time  _did_  come for their first dance, they were so excited (and tipsy from too much wine and/or champagne) that they kept laughing and standing on each other’s toes and once Blaine almost dropped Kurt trying to dip him, resulting in more laughter, but they didn’t really care.

6\. There was a slightly awkward moment when an extremely nervous Blaine stammered through the first line of his vows, forgot what he was supposed to say, and then swore very loudly and explicitly. For a second, Kurt thought the pastor officiating the ceremony would ask them to leave but, to his amazement, he laughed with a hearty, "It happens to the best of us! Shall we carry on?”

7\. The morning of the wedding, Kurt refused to see Blaine (“It’s bad luck, Dad!” “Kid, that only applies to brides. You’re a groom.” “It’s still bad luck!”) but sent him a bouquet of red and yellow roses. 

8\. Santana gave an impromptu speech halfway through the reception. For once, it wasn’t crude, innuendo-filled, and condescending; in fact, it was one of the nicest things they’d ever heard. 

9\. Burt was the first to start crying during the ceremony, and was shushed from the front row by Carole, who pushed a handkerchief into his hand and whispered, “Sh, you’ll miss something!”

10\. Defying all expectations, there was no formal dress code. The invitations simply said, “Every moment of your life is an opportunity for fashion. Utilize it.” The result was a sight for sore eyes, but Kurt didn’t regret it and neither did Blaine.

11\. In the middle of each centerpiece, there was a small, yellow ornamental bird. Many of the guests tried to guess the meaning behind it, but none of them were right. 

12\. Blaine tried not to get upset when his father declined his invitation, but Kurt knew that it still hurt him when the little envelope returned with  _Not Attending_  checked off. 

13\. Brittany insisted on being the flowergirl, a role generally given to young children. But since neither Kurt nor Blaine knew any, they let Brittany fill in. It was one of the highlights of the ceremony to see her so happy at being given such a big responsibility, which she proudly announced to any and all guests who came to talk to her. Santana was satisfied, too, which was a plus. 

14\. Rachel asked to sing at the wedding. Kurt refused, even when she wailed dramatically and threatened to pull out of being his Maid of Honour. He felt it was the best decision to make all round.

15\. Cooper had to use all the strength he could muster not to give his younger brother 'advice’ on how to present his groom’s speech at the reception. Blaine was thankful.

16\. Mike and Tina were the first to congratulate Kurt and Blaine when they arrived at the reception, beating Rachel, Kurt’s parents and Blaine’s mother. It was something Rachel was very sore about for the rest of the night. 

17\. A week before the wedding, they fought badly and Kurt even suggested calling the whole thing off. That, they kept a secret. 

18\. Kurt disappeared during the reception for over an hour. Blaine found him after a lengthy and panicky search to find him crying because his mother wasn’t able to be there to see him get married. They later let everyone, i.e. Puck and Santana, believe that they’d snuck off to  _consummate their marriage_ , and didn’t mention it to anyone because Kurt didn’t want his father to know he’d got upset over it.

19\. They were apprehensive when Sugar told them she’d sent a 'surprise gift’ for them to their hotel room. It turned out to be an enormous basket with JUST MARRIED  taped to the front, and filled with the things that a newlywed couple would need. 

20\. Kurt was keen to stick to the tradition of 'Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue’. As a representation of 'something old’, he’d worn the gum-wrapper promise ring that Blaine had made for him their first Christmas together as a couple, although it had to be stuck with tape since it was falling apart after so many years. Blaine couldn’t believe he’d kept it; Kurt couldn’t believe that he thought he wouldn’t. 

21\. Kurt and Blaine were the first of the New Directions couples to get married. They enjoyed the honour of that title immensely. 


End file.
